


Stumbling and Tripping

by madsthenerdygirl



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsthenerdygirl/pseuds/madsthenerdygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hasn't been an easy road, but for all of the potholes and wrong turns it feels right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stumbling and Tripping

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on fanfiction.net in 2013 and is now being crossposted here along with the rest of my work. Yes, I perverted a kid's show. Leave me to my shame.

When they had originally spoken of the subject, they had both come to the conclusion that it should be special--planned out, preferably after a nice date night, maybe involving candles (then again, considering how flammable bed sheets were, maybe not), and hopefully with their friends otherwise occupied.

But when you combine teenagers at the peak of their hormonal urges and nearly losing your significant other to a diabolical and annoyingly intelligent madman (not that we're naming names, _Slade_ ), well thought-out plans tend to get a little lost in the whole  _I-love-you-and-I'm-so-glad-you're-alive_  moment.

The first clue should have been when Robin, usually so careful about privacy and not letting others ( _cough_ Beast Boy  _cough_ ) see, slammed Starfire against the wall of the hallway that led to their bedrooms, his mouth latching onto hers and his tongue accepting no quarter. Fortunately for Starfire, she had long convinced her boyfriend that she was far stronger than any accidental punches or slams he dealt her, and she was unharmed by the amorous assault. Her arms wrapped around his neck instinctually, her legs spreading as she planted her feet for balance. Instead Robin's body (his mind was otherwise occupied) took that as a sign to begin grinding against her, a gesture that sparked heat deep inside of Starfire and causing her to respond in kind.

The second clue should have been when the gyrating against one another became so intense that Starfire hitched first one leg, then the other around Robin's waist, and he had to slip his hands around her thighs and ass to hold her against him. Instead, he carried her blindly to the nearest room (hers) as they continued to kiss frenziedly.

The third clue should have been when he dumped her on the bed and crawled on top of her, Starfire yanking him down to suck ferociously at his neck. So much for the third time being the charm--Robin simply spread his hands across her naval, trying to touch as much of her well-toned stomach as possible.

But they both froze when, in the blind heat of the moment, Starfire palmed his straining member through his pants at the same time Robin pushed her top up to cup her breasts.

Panting, their faces flushed, they stared at each other with wide, wild eyes. Starfire's hair was in disarray, her lips flushed and swollen, her breasts heaving. Robin's mask was askew and his bottom lip was cut where Starfire had bit it, a hickey already forming just below his jaw line.

"Are you…" Robin cleared his throat, which was suddenly extremely dry. "Are you okay? I mean, do you want to stop or--I know we talked but--I know it's supposed to be romantic and all…"

Starfire beamed--one could never say that the girl simply smiled, she was too joyous for that--and reached up, carefully peeling off the mask that hid the boy's blue eyes.

"You humans have a very different idea of 'romantic.' On my home planet, it is considered proper to first make love with a chosen partner by forcibly taking the woman as a show of warrior strength." Starfire's eyes were warm and bright. "Compared to that, I think that this is very romantic."

Robin laughed nervously. "Okay, then. I mean, if you're sure…" The teen's confident, controlled demeanor, the one his teammates counted on to lead them in the heat of battle, was completely gone. Starfire found it incredibly endearing.

Although Bruce had put on the appearance of a playboy, he hadn't had an actual relationship (ignoring Catwoman because  _that_  was an entirely different mess) in years, and he'd always taught Robin to treat women with respect--to court them, even. The teen hadn't done more than make out with a girl (and most of that had been with Starfire) in his entire life.

What if he hurt her? What if he didn't do it right? What if she wasn't happy? What if…

Starfire could sense the fears chasing each other in her boyfriend's head, and put a finger to his lips in a gesture that she had learned meant  _shh_.

"I am going to be okay, Robin," she assured him. "I would not be doing this if I did not want to."

The teenage alien had her own doubts--for example, just how big was the human penis, anyway?--but she was willing to put them aside. She trusted Robin, and she trusted the sense of calm inside of her. If she wasn't ready, she was sure she'd be a lot more nervous and flustered, but instead she felt collected and unruffled.

Robin nodded, swallowing hard. He suddenly found himself unsure as to what to do. Starfire herself didn't look too certain about the next move, despite being willing to move forward, so he figured they'd start simple.

He kissed her, this time being gentle and slow. The kiss progressed naturally, their tongues moving against each other unhurriedly. This part was no problem. They'd made out hundreds of times before.

The kiss eventually became more frenzied, growing in heat and speed, until they were gasping and tugging, even daring to nip occasionally. Starfire wrapped her arms around him again, drawing him to her. Without her top Robin could feel her breasts crushed against him more sharply than ever before. Hesitantly, his hand close to shaking, he reached up and carefully grasped at a breast, palming it in his hand.

Starfire moaned with appreciation, the sound vibrating against his lips as they continued to kiss. Robin grew bolder, circling her nipple with his fingernail before pinching it gently. Starfire hissed and he let go immediately, afraid that he'd hurt her.

"No, that felt good," Starfire corrected him with a whisper in his ear. She bit down softly on the lobe before tugging once, gently, and letting go.

"For the record, that felt good too," Robin informed her.

They were so close that he could feel the heat rise to her cheeks as she smiled against his mouth.

"That is good," she replied. She bit her lip. "Might we… we can get rid of our clothing now, yes?"

Robin chuckled in spite of himself. Same adorable, irresistible Starfire, no matter what the situation. "Definitely."

Starfire made shockingly quick work of his outfit, leaving him in his boxers before he could so much as finish pulling her top off. She ended up having to help him with that, and with her skin-tight purple boots. It was more than a little awkward, with heads bumping and hands getting in each other's way, but they managed.

Robin was a little--okay, a lot--overwhelmed by the bare skin revealed as Starfire shed her clothes. He couldn't help it; he gaped. He'd known that his girlfriend was beautiful but holy  _shit_ …

If Starfire had any doubts about her body, Robin's slack-jawed glazed-eye look swept them away. She took the opportunity to rake her eyes over his body, biting her lip as her gaze dipped lower. The Boy Wonder wasn't yet a man, but he was getting there, and while still thin his body was toned and hard from the intense workouts he pushed himself through. Starfire reached out before she could second-guess her moves, pressing her hand against his chest and feeling his heart beat. It was going as fast as hers. She trailed her hand over the hot skin, feeling the muscles twitch under her touch.

When her fingertips reached the hem of his boxers, Starfire looked up at Robin's face. It was screwed up, his mouth clamped firmly shut. It was actually a little comical, and Starfire bit back a giggle as she eased down the last bit of clothing that separated them.

His erection sprang free and this time it was a gasp she bit back. This was her first encounter with that particular bit of human anatomy, and she was suddenly doubtful that it would actually be able to fit. Taking a deep breath, Starfire gingerly wrapped her hand around his member, feeling the contradiction of hard flesh and soft skin.

She began to move her hand up and down, earning a heady moan from Robin. The sound encouraged her and she increased her pace a little. Liquid was leaking out of the tip, which she smeared with her thumb experimentally. Robin groaned and bucked up into her hand.

Encouraged (and, as always, curious) Starfire tried to increase her pace further, but was stopped by Robin's hand on her wrist. He pulled her hand away, carefully pinning it to the sheets by her head.

"You're a little too good at that," he explained, his face a little red.

Starfire nodded, understanding. She let her legs fall apart, and tipped her head to the side as if waiting for him.

Robin stared in puzzlement until understanding dawned. "Oh, right. Yeah." He would have been embarrassed but Starfire reached up and wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, rubbing softly and soothingly. The trust that she was putting in him was astounding. He could only hope he was worthy of it.

Reaching into the small nightstand drawer by her bed, he fished out a condom from the box they'd bought together when it was their turn to do grocery shopping. It had been agreed they'd keep the box in Starfire's room because Beast Boy was unlikely to raid it anytime soon. The guy had no concept of "keep out" (as Raven would be happy to tell anyone who would listen) and took the concept of sharing a little too far. Especially when it came to secret stashes of junk food.

The condom procured, Robin carefully tore open the package and rolled it on. Starfire was grateful that he was doing it himself, since she was certain if she tried it would just break. The sensation of rolling on the thin layer of latex made Robin grit his teeth, reciting the current list of at large criminals.

"You ready?" He asked, positioning himself in between Starfire's legs.

The teen alien nodded, her expression both anticipatory and nervous. "Yes. I am."

Robin carefully guided himself to her entrance, trying to enter her as slowly and painlessly as possible. He hadn't realized just how wet a girl got--or maybe it was a part of Starfire's alien nature--but it certainly helped. Still, he could tell by the expression on her face that he hadn't quite succeeded with the "painless" part.

"Everything okay?" He asked, stroking her cheek. Starfire nodded, her eyes shut and face a little pale.

"I am all right," she promised him. "It will take a moment to relax."

Starfire hadn't expected it to, well, hurt so much. She probably should have but despite her hesitations she honestly wasn't expecting it. She felt stretched to the breaking point, and her muscles tensed in response. She willed them to relax and open up. This was Robin. He'd saved her life countless times, and she his. They'd known each other for years, and he'd always taken care of her and respected her. This was someone she loved.

Slowly the pain receded into a more manageable burning sensation. It wasn't pleasant, but it wasn't painful, either. It was just… odd. There was something, quite large, inside of her where there hadn't ever been anything before. But at least she felt like she wouldn't break if he moved.

At Starfire's nod, Robin began to move, slowly retreating out of her before settling back in. He had to clench his jaw and fist his hands in the sheets to resist going faster. This was ten times better than his hand, a tight, wet channel of hot flesh that rippled slightly with his movements. He kept the pace slow, though, waiting for a sign from Starfire before he'd speed up.

After a few more thrusts, the burn became more pleasant, sending tiny sparks through her stomach and limbs. Starfire gave a tiny smile to let Robin know he was doing it right, and he carefully lowered his body so that he could kiss her. He sped up as he did so, making the bed rock a little, and Starfire had to wrap her legs around his waist to ensure they stayed connected. Robin moved his mouth all over her chest and neck, nuzzling at the top of her breasts and sucking at her pulse point. Starfire hummed, the attentions greatly appreciated.

While he'd never had sex before, Robin had rubbed one off at least half a hundred times. He knew when he was close, and right now he wasn't going to last more than thirty seconds. Although Starfire seemed to like the attention he was giving her with his mouth, he could tell that she was nowhere near as close as he was.

Taking a deep breath and praying he didn't completely fuck it up, Robin reached down to where they were joined, feeling through the slick folds. He had a general idea of where to look but felt like he was searching for a needle in a haystack… until he seized on a spot that made Starfire give out a cry and clench wildly around him.

"Was that… was that --good?" He panted, praying she'd say yes.

Starfire nodded. "Can you do that again?" She asked timidly, peering at him through her lashes.

He tried rolling her clit (at least, that's what he was assuming it was) in between his fingers, rubbing it in little circles. Starfire started getting vocal, her usually sweet voice producing moans in the guttural tone usually reserved for certain words in her native language. It was music to his ears.

Robin felt like a white light was pounding behind his eyes. Desperately he pinched her clit. A cry tore itself from Starfire's throat and for a wild moment he thought he'd done it, he'd gone and hurt her, but then she started chanting his name and he realized she was climaxing. Her channel started clenching and unclenching around him and he couldn't hold it in any longer. He came with a shout of her name, his eyes slamming shut as he rode out the wave of pleasure.

His arms trembled and nearly gave out on him, so he rolled to the side to avoid crushing her. Starfire could see his face and body were covered with a thin sheen of sweat, and was pretty sure hers were as well.

"Did you…?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

Starfire nodded. "Yes. It was… new, but good." She thought a moment. "Very good. Especially after…" She blushed.

Robin grinned, glad she'd enjoyed it as well. "You are gorgeous," he whispered, trailing a finger over her body.

Starfire made a noise like a cat, stretching before turning to curl against him. "We will have to clean up the bed."

"Later," Robin muttered, yawning. "Sleep first."

Starfire nodded. "We'll have to take a shower, too."

Robin's eyes were already closed. "Mm-hmm."

"Together, maybe?"

Robin's eyes popped open and he stared at her, lost for words. Starfire… in the spray of the shower, her skin turning pink… he swallowed violently. "Uh, yeah, sure--that is, I, uh… yeah." He decided to shut up and just nodded.

Starfire beamed at him. "Good!" She promptly snuggled up against him, falling asleep within seconds.

Great. How was he supposed to get to sleep  _now_?

But hey, he thought as he wrapped an arm around her, at least their first time had gone well. He supposed it was like the rest of their relationship--not exactly a smooth road, but one worth going down. It had definitely been worth it at the end.

"Love you," he whispered, tightening his arm around her waist.

To his surprise, she answered him.

"I love you too, Robin. Now please get the shut eye."


End file.
